Jealousy
by Uchiha-Princess-16
Summary: Jealousy: A SasuIno based story, Rated T for early chapters, M maybe for later chapters. Romance, Drama. Ino had been waiting for this chance with Sasuke for the longest time, now, it was her turn, and Sakura didnt like it.


--SasuIno Jealousy--

**Hey, Its Lily-chan , this is my first fanfic, and I hope i did an okay job. Please R&R, ill take any criticism that you throw at me, Ill even give cookies to people who read and review.**

* * *

(Ino's P.O.V)

That's him. Yeah I would know it. Ive known him for eight years. I mean Sakura got to him...well...,first. Me, out of all the people in Konoha, had to be humiliated...in..front of... Sasuke.

I remember that day; I had heard word of Sasuke coming back from a mission and I thought that it would give me a good chance to Sasuke to be my boyfriend. Course as soon as I got there I heard Sakura's squeally voice saying "Hi Sasuke-kun, how was the mission?"

I took one look at Sasukes face and I read it clearly ' Im tired pissed and discusted; leave me alone.' I decited to try to help him out. "Hey Sakura-chan" I said as I came up to the both of them. She gave me a scowel "What do you want pig? Your just to bug Sasuke"  
Sasuke smirked and said under his breath "Right and like your not?"

"Hm Sasuke-kun?" The pink cherry blossom breathed out.

Sasuke looked down at her and grunted. I continued to talk."Well Sakura-chan would you like to go to the movies or the mall...or somewhere...at all?" I said looking at Sasuke, trying to figure him out, then at Sakura. "Well would you like to go?"

She gave me a dirty look "I know what your trying to do, your trying to get me away from Sasuke." She growled then grabbed onto Sasukes arm "Well I wont let you"  
I looked at Sasuke and rolled my eyes. "Well, will you go if Sasuke will go?"

I smiled at Sakura, then at Sasuke. "I got an idea" started Sakura "Why dont just Sasuke and I go insted?"

She gave a look of plea to Sasuke. I rolled my eyes and smirked "Well okay then, you two have fun together." I gave a wink to Sasuke and a blow of a kiss, then I walked away slowly. The next thing I knew I heard a "Cha you slut" I turned around and the next thing I knew, I was punched in the face, then kneed in the stomach. All I could do was cough. Sakura really did get her power from Tsunade. They are alike a little to much.

"What the hell are you doing...Sakura...?" I got off of the ground after falling and muttered "Stop" She gave me a horrible look.

"Your such a bitch Ino...Ive never liked you and you should already understand that."

I looked at Sasuke; he had a blank expression on his face with a bit of worry. Sakura continued

"Sasuke's mine and you can go screw yourself. Dont talk to me or Sasuke ever again Ino-bitch."

I was about to scream a whole bunch of cuss words, but before I could even try, I puked up blood and fainted.

I woke up in a "partially" neat and tidy room. The worst headache occurred to me when I had stood up to go see where I was and with whom clearly. It really didn't take that long to find out who it was though. He was sleeping on the couch.  
"Hey Shika-kun" I wispered. He didnt move.  
"Shika"

I whispered a bit louder. No response.

"Shikamaru?"

I said aloud normally. He stirred in his sleep muttering something about 'pictures'. I got over his sleeping body and sat on his lap almost face to face.

"Shikamaru?"

I said shaking him.  
"Hmmm?" He opened his eyes slightly then a bit wider. "Took you long enough to wake up Ino...you've been out cold for a while..." He looked at the clock "For 'bout...6 hours"  
He looked down at the position that we where in, so he smirked.  
"You know I do have a girlfriend."

I looked at him in the face and got up from his lap "Oh haha Shika, right...you know you wanted me on you" I muttered then winked sarcasticly. He smiled and rolled his eyes then, continued to talk.  
"Well when I first got you, it was kinda akward...I mean--"

"What happened to me and how did I end up here?" I interrupted.

He yawned. "Sasuke came at my door saying something about you getting the shit knocked out of you by Sakura because of jealousy." I sat down and continued to listen. "So he came to my door around seven and said:

'Please take her I have to take care of someone... and it seems that your the only one I know that is close enough to her to trust.'

"He set you in my arms and then he walked away like nothing ever really happened." He sighed. "So I cleaned you off a bit until you looked at least presentable."

I sat crosslegged and smiled.

"Thank you. Your a sweetheart."

He muttered 'troublesome woman' then smiled with a hint of pink in his face.. I smiled up to him and stood up "Truly I mean it, thank you for the help. I will go unless you want the company...or I will leave you to continue with your..sleeping...or whatever.."He smiled and closed his eyes.

"Bye" I got up and patted his head "Im way to kind for your behalf, but your a good boy. I could always trust you."

Right before I exited his front door, he murmured

"Dont...forget..training with... Choji...Sensei.."

Then I left his house thinking of his last sentence that he said before I had left. to my house to take a bath. When I got home, I looked in the mirror and began to cry. Me a sixteen year teenager;crying.

After just one look in the mirror I didn't look at my face any more then possibly needed to. I sat down on my bed and closed my eyes.

"Why does she hate me so much? Why does she want to cause pain?" I layed down and opened my eyes. _'Maybe I should go and aplog--no,no,no, this isn't even my fault in the first place. She deserves payback from me personally.'_

I tightened my fist and looked at the clock.'6:00 p.m.' My eyes closed by them self while I was sure I was dreaming...but I really wasnt...or so I thought. I found out that a million thoughts going through someones mind really makes them go crazy.

_'Why should I even TRY to be nice to her? All she ever does is scowl at me and call me a whore,slut, or bitch. I can't believe I wanted to be her apprentice for a while when we were fourteen.'_

I fell asleep for an hour before I usually go out to train with Choji and Shikamaru.

In my big mirror in my room I saw my bellybutton all tore up and bleeding. I HAD it pierced a while ago BEFORE the skin around it was ripped. I ran a bath.

"Music" I muttered. I took the radio out and listened to it intell I officially got into the bath. Then I turned it down to think for a bit longer.

" Why does this always happen to me? Just because im pretty enough to date anyone, every girl ive met has to treat me horrible."

For a second I couldnt believe I was talking to myself, but continued to talk.

. "Like when Sasuke came back from leaving Orochimaru out of disgust. That was just about a couple months ago."

_'But I still don't get how most of the guys choose her...well...I mean I have bigger boobs and im skinner than her.'_ Then it clicked in my head 'Its her personality. _Shes always so sweet to everyone..and...if...if I was more quite and nicer to people..maybe more girls and guys would be my friend.'_

I sat up in the bath and continued to wash my hair and body. Then I got out and walked around my house naked. I actually trust walking around my house nude because I live in a pretty clean neighborhood. I sat down on my couch and looked through some old photos of my old team.

"Well Shikamaru was someone I could trust when Sasuke was gone. No matter how lasy he was"  
I giggled and blushed at the thought of Shikamaru. "Well he was the first one who actually..."Once again I didn't believe that I was talking aloud to myself, so I stopped talking.  
'What should I do for the next four hours?' I thought to myself.

"Maybe I should go out and try to have some fun to take my mind off of what happened"

I went into the bathroom and shuttered at what I looked like. My face had bruises all over, and it was a puffy looking. I put ice on my face to help it. Then I went into my room and looked at my cell. It was eight'o'clock. I got dressed into nothing more special than a pair of jeans and a tank top. Eight was about the time single people start to go out to find some one else who is single. Some times nine a clock, but usually never later. Of course I would know, or at least I would find out.

I wasn't to keen on going out alone, but it wasn't like I has anything better to do on a Saturday night. At least intell I had to go out to training with team 10. I put on a little bit of make-up and got into my car. I thought I would sneak into the bar without anyone noticing me. I put my hoodie over my head. I really wasn't in the mood for a drink, but I was depressed at my ex-friend Sakura.

"Sake please." I thought about getting drunk, then after a while of thinking about it, I shuttered. I took a sip of sake. _'No wonder I got sick at parties, this is gross.'_

I consentrated ont he glass for a bit then set it down.

"Please Shikamaru listen to me, I know I'm right...I told you that Garra was over protective of me...a little to much..."

I turned around I saw Temari with Shikamaru. They sat down at a booth in the restraunt in the bar. They've been together for a while. When I found out I was devastated, but I was happy for the both of them.  
That was a couple of weeks before Sasuke came back. I looked back at my drink and made a face at it. Just looking at it made me want to puke. I stood up, put the money on the table, and took my hood off.

"Hey" I turned around and guess who I saw; Sasuke. I tried to look stern. "Yes? I really doubt you should be near me, or your girlfriend might beat me up again." I turned around and began to walk away. He grabbed my hand.

"No, she's not here. Anyways I wanted to talk to you."

I looked down at my hands. They were still holding together loosely. He must of noticed me staring at our hands because he tightened his grasp.

"Please, can we talk?"

I nodded and gave him a week smile. I rubbed his hand with my thumb; it was rough like snake skin. We started to walk outside of the bar and into a nearby park.

"It seem's that you keep avoiding me ever sence I came back to Kohona." He gave me a stearn look then continued to talk. "I want you to know that...that..."

He let his gaze go down my body.

"That I don't like Sakura like that...I like you Ino-chan."

I stopped walking as he continued to walk.  
"I wanted to know..if...you like me back?"

He gave me a hopeful look. "I...I...I..." I looked around fast to see if anyone was around us and watching. The grip on my hand loosened, and I felt a million senses running through my head. The result of all this commotion going on in my body ended up to once simple thing; a blush.  
"Sasuke-kun...I...lik...like you too. But why me? Why not Sakura-chan?" He once again tightened his grip on my hand and pulled me closer to his body. Then he grabbed my other hand and did the same.

He put his head to my ear and whispered "Her? Do you think anyone as actually been interested in her besides Naruto and Lee? There are many reasons why I don't like her and many reasons why I like you."

He kissed my ear softly. "Beside you dont have to worry about her well being...I took care of her for tonight."

He winked at me then nibble on my ear. I giggled " Oh Sasuke-kun...I don't try to avoid you..Its just...Sakura-chan...trys to intimidate me so badly that it actually works and I..."

I was running out of things to say, and the fact that Sasuke kept nibbling on my ear wasn't helping me think straight anyways. I was becoming really embarrassed that I continued to let my words trail off.  
He moved his head away from my ear and let go one of my hands and traced it down my face with his knuckle. My big blue eyes lit up. This was my one chance to at least get one kiss from Sasuke. He smirked.

"What made you want to smile so beautifully all of a sudden?"

I relized that I was smiling kinda cheesy and I slowly let it go down to a weak smile. Then I let my eyes wonder down to my feet, it was starting to get a bit cold of summer. "Whats wrong? Isn't this what you always wanted? I mean your here in my arms?" I wish he would have heard what he had said. He sounded like I wanted DESPERATELY to be near him, but I ignore that sentance like it was just tossed over my head. He laughed at my expression and took his had to life my chin.

'This is it ' I thought. 'This is what I have been waiting for for half of my life.'

* * *

**Please Read:** **Yes,Yes I know im horrible for ending it right there, but there is more. As I had said at the top of the story, this is my first chapter and I hope I did an okay job, once again, Please R&R. If i get more than 5 reviews or more I will continue the story. Please try to be nice though, sense this is my first Fanfic ever. Thanks for reading.  
-Lily**


End file.
